Forbidden Love
by Lolkat123
Summary: Every cat knows that it goes against the Warrior Code to have a mate from another clan, but just how bad does it get when leaders fall in love? Breezepaw, scarred from a tragic death, is comforted by a newfound friend. The pair grow together, becoming best of friends. But when both make it as leaders of their clans, what happens when their friendship grows into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**RiverClan:**

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: Falconflight

Medicine Cat: Bramblesnow

Warriors:

Rippleclaw

Sunwhisker

Viperstrike

Wolfstep

Marshpelt

Robinflight

Darksky

Creekfeather

Icestorm

Ambereyes

Rosestem

Yellowflash

Tigerfang

Oakwhisker

Apprentices:

Breezepaw

Minnowpaw

Leopardpaw

**ShadowClan:**

Leader: Ravenstar

Deputy: Windpelt

Medicine Cat: Flameleaf

Warriors:

Whiteberry

Mallownose

Pinesong

Nightclaw

Shatterpelt

Scorchtail

Tanglepelt

Ferretclaw

Foxtail

Russetpelt

Stormheart

Apprentices:

Shadepaw

Runningpaw

Jaypaw

**WindClan:**

Leader: Quailstar

Deputy: Gorsetail

Medicine Cat: Crowfrost

Warriors:

Brakennose

Berrypelt

Hickorytail

Harewhisker

Dawnbreeze

Morningsky

Flowerpool

Ivorytail

Cedarwing

Plumcloud

Swiftclaw

Thistletail

Mintheart

Apprentices:

Winterpaw

Hazepaw

Queens:

Snowdawn

Hazelwing

**ThunderClan:**

Leader: Leafstar

Deputy: Cherryfur

Medicine Cat: Robinflight

Warriors:

Blizzardpelt

Lightningstrike

Palemoon

Bramblefire

Silvermask

Shrewfang

Mapleleaf

Poolcloud

Shimmerpelt

Deerleap

Meadowstripe

Ferntail

Shadowpelt

Apprentices:

Applepaw

Hawkpaw

Elders:

Lakestep

Mistpelt

Chapter 1

* * *

_ShadowClan_

* * *

"Shadepaw! What on earth are you doing?"

The gray and black tom froze. "What did I do?" He grumbled, irritated by his mentor.

"Honestly, Shadepaw." Shatterpelt rolled his eyes. "You're a pawstep away from the RiverClan border. If I hadn't yelled at you, you would've stumbled right across it like a clumsy badger." The thick-pelted white tom flicked his tail.

Now that Shatterpelt mentioned it... RiverClan's scent was stronger here. Shadepaw flattened his ears in embarrassment. "It was an accident," He muttered, backing away from the border to rejoin his mentor. Shatterpelt flicked him with his tail. "Don't do it again. See that RiverClan patrol approaching? They would've had your pelt if they caught you on their side of the territory. Bunch of idiot fish-eaters, if you ask me." He added with a sniff.

_But I didn't ask, did I? _ Shadepaw thought in annoyance.

The said patrol had started running towards them. "Oh, StarClan." Muttered Shatterpelt. "Here we go."

"Halt! What're you doing so close to the border, eh, Shatterpelt?" A brown tabby stepped forward, growling.

Shadepaw looked past the tom, at the rest of the RiverClan cats. There was a golden tom, and one smaller she-cat who appeared to be his age. Something about her caught his interest. Sure, she was pretty, that soft gray-and-white pelt probably attracted the eye of a tom or two, and you could just lose yourself in those deep blue eyes...

He shook his head suddenly. _What am I thinking? She's RiverClan!_ But aside from that, she looked... sad. Almost empty. It wasn't that she was frowning or looked generally upset, but her eyes were full of sorrow. He longed to comfort her, even though she was a stranger.

Shadepaw gave her a small smile, and she blinked in surprise. Then she returned the smile.

"Shadepaw! I said we're leaving! Got mud in your ears or what?!" Shatterpelt cuffed his apprentice over the ears.

The she-cat giggled, smiling wider. Shadepaw grinned at her before turning and bounding after his mentor.

* * *

RiverClan

* * *

_One moon earlier..._

"Dog!"

The screech of alarm rang throughout the RiverClan camp. Breezepaw looked up in shock. A series of barks followed the cry, as Yellowflash shot into camp. "Get to safety!" She yowled.

A huge black dog crashed into camp, barking and yelping in excitement as it snapped at any cat close enough to it. Breezepaw whirled around, to see her mother, Frostwhisker, struggling to climb a large boulder. She had broken her leg when she was younger, and the wound had never quite healed right. "I'm coming!" Breezepaw called, racing to help.

Frostwhisker glanced at her daughter, eyes full of fear, but her voice was steady. "You first." When Breezepaw opened her jaws to protest, the queen shook her head. "Go! Don't worry about me. You can help me up after."

Breezepaw climbed nimbly up the stone, then crouched at the edge. "Come on, Frostwhisker!" She encouraged. "You can make it!" The white she-cat's eyes lit up with hope. She stuck a forepaw into a crack in the rock, then started to pull herself up, latching on with her other paw.

"Almost there!" Breezepaw cheered.

That was when the dog noticed Frostwhisker.

With a bark, it charged at her.

"No!" Breezepaw tried to grab her mother's scruff.

The dog sank it's fangs into Frostwhisker's tail and yanked her back down. Her eyes widen in shock and she let out a howl of pain and fear.

"Frostwhisker!" Breezepaw cried.

All she heard was a dull, sickening snap. The dog woofed and turned around, bounding off towards some of her other clanmates, who were perched in a tree, hissing furiously.

Breezepaw looked down. "F-Frostwhisker?"

She backed away in horror, shaking her head. _No... No!_

That corpse- that limp pile of fur- it simply _couldn't _be her mother lying there, neck snapped, head at an odd, unnatural angle, blood staining her chest, it just couldn't...

The dog soon grew bored and left.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

The other apprentice that had smiled at her would not leave Breezepaw's mind. He seemed kind, understanding, even, though he couldn't possibly know what she had gone through. Breezepaw lay crouched in her nest, smiling softly and unaware she was doing so. She longed to see him again, to know his name.

She closed her eyes softly. Maybe soon she could speak to him.

_Soon..._

* * *

Please let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading :3


	2. Chapter 2

**4 reviews! Wow! Thankyouthankyouthankyou to everyone who reviewed! I read three of them as soon as I woke up and it made my day!  
And without further adieu, Chapter 2!**

* * *

Shadepaw sat and looked around in awe at all the gathered cats. 'There's so many!' He thought in amazement. _'I didn't realize the clans were all so big!'_

The gathering still hadn't officially began, as WindClan had just arrived and cats were still chatting amongst each other.

Shadepaw stopped as he spotted a familiar gray and white she-cat. 'It's her!'

"Hey!" He called out. She looked up, and smiled after a moment. He quickly padded up to her. "I never caught your name."

"Breezepaw." She chuckled. "What's yours?"

"Shadepaw." He grinned at her.

"Well, it's nice to actually meet you, when our mentors aren't arguing over boundaries." Breezepaw said, her tone light and teasing.

Smokepaw rolled his eyes. "Grown-ups are ridiculous. Anyways, what's it like in RiverClan?" He asked, suddenly curious. "Shatterpelt says you're all a bunch of dumb fish-fases, but he's a rude old tom. You don't seem dumb to me. And you certainly don't look like a fish!" He flicked her with his tail playfully.

Breezepaw laughed. "It's great! We learn how to swim and catch fish, instead of climbing trees. Maybe I could show you how sometime."

Shadepaw nodded excitedly. "And I could show you how to climb!"

"Oh, yes!" Breezepaw smiled.

Shadepaw chatted with her a bit more. Breezepaw seemed so friendly, he wanted to just stay and talk all night with the RiverClan apprentice. He found it hard to believe the sad, hollow-looking cat and the one sitting next to him were the same. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but it didn't feel like the right time.

Breezepaw was just about to say something to him, when Quailstar rose her voice and yowled, "Let the gathering begin!"

The leaders spoke, though nothing interesting had been going on, really. A new litter of kits in WindClan, another apprentice in ThunderClan. They quickly and politely spoke, briefly going over how things were in their clan.

And then, they were done. The leaders leaped off the tree they sat on to speak, their deputies joining them from the twisted roots. The cats began to break apart, saying their farewells and joining their clan to return home.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Breezepaw said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Hey," Shadepaw leaned forward, whispering. "How about we meet by the lake tomorrow night? It'll be fun!"

Breezepaw hesitated. "I don't know... I wouldn't want to get either of us in trouble..."

Shadepaw smiled. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Do you trust me?"

Breezepaw nodded without hesitation.

* * *

Shadepaw sat alone in the dark by the lake, his paws just out of the water's reach. The tom ruffled his pelt against a cold breeze. Where was Breezepaw? Maybe she'd been caught, or was too scared to sneak out... Shadepaw thought, a bit guiltily.

"Sorry I'm late!" Came a sweet voice from behind him.

"Breezepaw!" Shadepaw mewed excitedly. "You came."

"Course I did, silly fur-ball." She stifled a laugh, sitting beside him. "So, what're we doing tonight?"

Shadepaw looked around, thinking for a moment. "Hmm... Swimming's probably not the best idea, since it's kinda cold right now... How about I show you how to climb?"

Breezepaw nodded, smiling. "Yes!"

They got up and Shadepaw led her to the nearest tree he could find. He looked the oak up and down. This should do.

"Alright, just follow my lead." Shadepaw grabbed into the bark with his paws, sinking his unsheathed claws into the trunk. "You gotta dig your claws in so you don't fall, and then you just move your paws up, like this!" He slowly began pulling himself up until he was sitting on the lowest branch.

Breezepaw eyed the tree carefully. "You sure about this?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course it's safe! You're still going to show me how to swim, remember?"

Her eyes narrowed in determination. She jumped up a little, clawing onto the bark and trying to heave herself up. "I'm falling!" She gasped.

"I've got you!" He mewed, shooting forward and sinking his teeth into her scruff, yanking her upwards. She lay sprawled on the branch, panting.

"Are you okay?" Shadepaw asked, eyes full of worry.

She shrugged him off, sitting up and giving her chest a few licks. "I- I shouldn't have come here."

"What?"

Breezepaw looked away. "I-it's not the climbing, or that you're from another clan... It's... Something else."

She couldn't bring herself to tell him that nearly falling out of the tree had reminded her of her mother, struggling to climb the rock, and falling to her death.

"What's wrong?" Shadepaw asked gently. "You can tell me." She shook her head. "Please? I just want to know what's the matter. You're like that again... That sad, empty look in your eyes. The time by the border, you were like this too."

She met his gaze in surprise. He could tell she was still grieving?

Shadepaw wrapped his tail around Breezepaw, brushing his pelt against hers. "It's okay." He murmured.

Breezepaw closed her eyes. "It was my mother. A dog killed her. It was my fault, I couldn't save her... I should've made her go up the stone first... Then she would still be here..."

Shadepaw pressed his muzzle to her cheek. "I'm so sorry. That's terrible." He mewed quietly. "But you can't blame yourself."

"But it was my fault!" Breezepaw cried. "She told me to go first, but I should've made sure she was safe! Her leg was bad, why would she make me go first?"

"She must have loved you a lot." He murmured. "She wanted you to be safe. Do you think she would want you to blame yourself?"

Breezepaw was quiet for a moment, then shook her head. "No," she whispered.

Shadepaw gave her a small smile. "It's okay to be sad. But don't blame yourself for something you can't control. Her death wasn't your fault, okay?"

Breezepaw closed her eyes, leaning into her friend.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! **

**Just a little side note- This story is actually a sort of prequel for another I have devised. What happens as a result of these events leads into a lot more...**

**But I'm not giving away much just yet!**

**Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Breezepaw stood at the edge of the lake, the water lapping at her paws. "C'mon, Shadepaw! You can do it!"

The gray and black tom stepped forward until his paws were covered slightly by water, and shuddered slightly. "Its cold!" He protested.

"Oh, come on!" Breezepaw snorted, flicked a stream of droplets at him with her tail. "It's the middle of the day, warmest it'll get! You promised!"

"Oh, alright." Shadepaw muttered, following the she-cat until the water was up to their shoulders. "I can hardly stand!" He squeaked, looking thoroughly frustrated. Breezepaw laughed, nudging him with her muzzle. "It's fine, Shadepaw. I'm here with you." The tom gave her a look of uncertainty. "Promise I won't drown?"

She smiled. "Promise."

Shadepaw sighed. "Okay. What do I do?"

"Just keep walking, and when your paws come off the ground, just move your legs like you're running. Watch!" Breezepaw pushed forward, and was suddenly gliding through the water with ease. She swam gracefully, circling around until she returned to Shadepaw's side. His eyes were wide, impressed. "Wow," He mewed. "I've never seen a cat swim before."

"Your turn!" Breezepaw smirked, then shoved him forward. With a yelp, Shadepaw's paws slid out from underneath him. His legs flailed, paws churning the water. "Put your shoulders into it! Move your legs smoothly as if you were walking!" Shadepaw's muzzle dipped underwater for a moment, and his face came back up as he spluttered the liquid from his mouth. Finally, his movements became more controlled. His legs slowed down some, and each stroke became more rhythmic. "There you go!" Laughed Breezepaw. "You'll be swimming like a RiverClan cat in no time! Use your tail to help you steer yourself back over here."

It took the ShadowClan cat a moment, but he managed to turn himself around and swim towards the shore. He stumbled to his paws and out of the water onto the sandy shoreline, before shaking his entire body, water droplets spraying from his soaked pelt. Shadepaw flopped down. "You pushed me!" He protested, before drawing his tongue over his wet fur to try and dry it.

"You're doing it wrong." Breezepaw purred. She came and sat beside Shadepaw, before starting to lick his pelt the wrong way. "This will help it dry faster, especially in the full sun." She continued to groom his fur.

Shadepaw closed his eyes, letting out a small purr. He listened to Breezepaw's gentle rasping as she groomed his pelt, relaxing his cold muscles. He blinked open his eyes again, gazing at the fluffy gray-and-white she-cat. A warm feeling passed through him. _What is this?_ Shadepaw wondered, looking away quickly. _What's this feeling? I don't understand it. Breezepaw makes me feel so happy. She's a good friend. _He decided firmly, pushing the thought aside. "Well," He purred. "I don't know that I want to swim much more after that."

Breezepaw giggled. "You look like a half-drowned weasel!"

Shadepaw sat up quickly. "I'll show you who's a half-drowned weasel!" He leaped at the other apprentice, growling playfully. "Oh yeah?" Breezepaw challenged, grinning. "You're on!"

The young cats tussled together, playing as though their clan differences had no meaning. Here, together, they were free.

* * *

"Wake up!" A paw jabbed Breezepaw in her side. Sunwhisker stood above the apprentice, a serious look on his face. "Get up, quickly. There's a battle to be fought."

"What?" Breezepaw sat up, eyes wide. Just that was enough to awake to young she-cat.

"Come, Nightstar is holding a clan meeting. He said I could take you along." The golden tom smiled proudly. "Your first battle. I know you'll do well."

_A clan meeting? So it can't mean that we're being invaded._ Breezepaw thought carefully as she followed her mentor out of the den. _An invasion, then? ThunderClan would be fish-brained, there's no point. We've no need for WindClan land, its all moor and hills and there's the horseplace anyways. That leaves- oh StarClan, no!_ Breezepaw's eyes widened with realization.

"Cats of Riverclan!" Nightstar, a large black tom, called out. "The time has come! ShadowClan has been straying too close to our borders, and we shall put them in their place! They think they're so high-and-mighty, but they will see who the greatest clan of the lake is!"

A few yowls of approval answered his call, but Breezepaw saw that some cats were glancing about nervously. Robinflight, now heavy with unborn kits, was the first to speak up. "Nightstar, what do you mean? Surely, they are only patrolling the borders-"

Nightstar's icy glare silenced the queen.

"Yes, Robinflight is right." Wolfstep narrowed his eyes. "ShadowClan hasn't crossed the border. I just patrolled there yesterday, and no scents crossed-"

"I said, ShadowClan has been too close! It is only a matter of time before they cross, and we won't stand for it! RiverClan must strike first, and ensure that we let them know how strong we are! Wolfstep, you may not have found anything, but just today there was a dead rabbit, half eaten, that reeked of their smell!" The RiverClan leader was glaring around, silently daring anyone to challenge him further.

"Nightstar." A soft voice spoke. "Why don't we discuss this first? There's so much risk, cats could be injured-"

"Bramblesnow, as my Medicine Cat, I expect _complete _loyalty of you. I have thought this through enough, and I know my warriors have the strentgh and courage of a hoard of badgers!"

Some cats began to yowl their agreement.

_There's always those who want to shred pelts daily, _Breezepaw thought dryly.

Finally, Falconflight, the deputy, spoke. "The warrior code decides that a leader's word is law." She spoke slowly and carefully, though looked like she personally disagreed with her leader's decision. "We must follow Nightstar's words, and respect his wishes. StarClan would not have given him nine lives if they did not think he was fit to lead us to the best of his abilities."

_Nightstar looks awfully pleased. Like the fattest piece of prey just dropped dead at his paws._

"Yes," The black tom spoke smoothly. "What Falconflight says is true. I promised to lead you with all my strength and wisdom, and that is what I shall do. RiverClan, who is with me?"

Cats threw back their heads, yowling and cheering, waving their tails eagerly. Still, some called half-heartedly, or were silent, exchanging looks of disapproval.

_No. This can't be happening!_ Breezepaw wanted to wail, and not in excitement like the others. In the anguish that the friend who helped her could be hurt or killed because of her ambitious leader.

* * *

A distance away, in a forest of pine, Shadepaw slept in his nest, dreaming.

_I've got you this time!_ The black and gray tom darted through the undergrowth, chasing a squirrel. _You can't escape me! You'll be freshkill for the queens!_

Shadepaw made a huge leap, clearing the distance between him and the soon-to-be freshkill. His forepaws slammed down on the furry critter's spine, snapping it. The squirrel let out a squeal, cut off as it's hunter gave it a killing bite to the neck.

Shadepaw purred proudly at his catch. It would be enough to feed the apprentices-

A warm, thick liquid pooled at his paws, and the sharp scent of blood filled his nostrils. Looking down, he saw the body of a cat beneath him. _What?!_ The scent of blood was everywhere-

A screech of pain awoke the apprentice. "It's an attack!" Someone cried, cut off by a howl of pain. The smell of fish and blood filled the air around Shadepaw. _It must be RiverClan- Breezepaw! She can't be here!_

A gray and white shape flashed past his vision. A thick pelted she-cat was trapped beneath the paws of Shadepaw's clanmate, Russetpelt.

"Br-" Shadepaw stopped himself from yowling her name. He couldn't just leave her to get to hurt, but he couldn't fight his own clanmate...

Luckily for him, a black she-cat rammed into the side of Russetpelt's side, allowing Shadepaw to escape deciding where his loyalties were. "Thanks, Minnowpaw!" He heard Breezepaw gasp, before she leaped up and began attacking Russetpelt as well.

"Shadepaw, give me a paw!" Shadepaw clenched his teeth, turning back around to face Russetpelt. The russet tom looked irritated, having to dodge blows from two cats. "Hurry up!"

_I can't fight Breezepaw, but I don't want to hurt her denmate!_ Shadepaw charged forward anyway. Without thinking, he sank his jaws into Breezepaw's scruff, hauling her away from Russetpelt. She let out a cry of indignation, whirling around to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise and slight confusion. "Shadepaw!"

He hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you," He whispered. "Sorry." Shadepaw dashed forwards, pouncing and pinning the RiverClan apprentice to the ground. Breezepaw's eyes were wide with confusion, not seeming to understand why her friend would attack her. "I thought-" She opened her jaws, to protest, but he cut her off. "Sh!"

Shadepaw held her down, claws sheathed. He cuffed her ears, wincing slightly. "Get out here!" He growled, though his expression was soft. _Please understand! I'm only pretending!_

The grateful look she gave him ensured she did. Sliding out from under his paws, Breezepaw turned and fled. _Thank StarClan. I didn't have to hurt her. _

Shadepaw turned around to see Russetpelt deal Minnowpaw a blow across the face. "Leave, kit!" He spat. "Come back when you're all grown up, and maybe you can try again!" The small black she-cat turned and took off. Russetpelt nodded grimly to Shadepaw before turning and charging off to fight another intruder.

"This way, Shadepaw!" Shatterpelt's voice rang out. "There's too many near the nursery!"

The white tom was outnumbered badly. He and Oakwhisker were outside the nursery entrance, fighting side-by-side. Ambereyes crouched in the entrance, and Shadepaw could smell the fear-scent of Rosestem inside the den. Five RiverClan cats were attacking the two defenders. "Coming, Shatterpelt!" He sprinted to help.

A striped yellow tabby slashed, his claws tearing through Shatterpelt's chest.

"No!" Shadepaw screeched. His paws slammed into the tabby's side, resulting in a hiss of anger. Shatterpelt collapsed. Oakwhisker's eyes hardened, before he started swiping faster with fury, snarling. Someone else attacked one of the RiverClan cats, and Ambereyes let out a cry of anger, leaping at one as well. Shadepaw thought there was another ShadowClan cat too, but the only thing he was focused on was the RiverClan tabby beneath his paws. "You snake-hearted piece of foxdung!" He snarled, tearing at whatever he could get at with his claws. He attacked blindly, not even focusing his blows. The yellow tabby screeched and howled in pain, before kicking at Shadepaw with his hindlegs, sending him flying. Shadepaw landed hard on the ground, and the intruder turned and fled. Shadepaw's vision blurred in a red haze. He heard someone call his name once before the world faded into black.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was a pretty short chapter at first. So I kind of sped things up. This chapter is pretty much a bunch of events flashing by as the moons go by.**

* * *

"Oh, you're awake, thank StarClan!"

Shadepaw blinked, his vision blurry. "Where am I?" He croaked, throat dry. "StarClan?"

A purr of relief came from the bright ginger Medicine cat. "Nonsense," Flameleaf chuckled. "You've still got seasons before your time comes, young one." She rasped her tongue over Shadepaw's forehead, purring.

Shadepaw raised his head, looking around the Medicine cat's den. "Shatterpelt? Is he okay?" The white warrior was laying in a far corner of the den, appearing to be asleep. Flameleaf's gaze darkened at his questioned. "...We'll see." She glanced back at him. "He took a pretty bad blow. However, Shatterpelt is a strong warrior." The ginger she-cat shook herself, then turned away. "I'm going to check on the other cat's injuries."

As the Medicine cat exited the den, Windpelt, the deputy, pushed through and gazed at Shadepaw. His eyes brightened. "You're okay!" He rushed over to the apprentice, nudging him gently with his muzzle. "Your mother and I have been worried sick." Windpelt purred happily. "Pinesong went out on a border patrol, remarking our boundary from RiverClan. Those fish-faces mucked up the border when they attacked. We'll make sure they stay out from now on." The deputy glanced at Shatterpelt. "He doesn't look as well off as you, Shadepaw."

Shadepaw nodded, frowning and looking at his mentor. _If I had been there faster, I might've been able to save him from that blow..._

Windpelt seemed to know what his son was thinking. "Now, don't you dare blame yourself. It was no one's fault but RiverClan."

Shadepaw nodded quietly. _I guess he's right. That's what I told Breezepaw, isn't it? Its not my fault. _His eyes narrowed. _It was that snake-hearted RiverClan tom. _"I got the cat that delivered the blow." Shadepaw growled. "Shredded his pelt. He deserved it, the fox-dung..."

Windpelt narrowed his eyes. "Shadepaw, the Warriror Code says we do not kill to win our battles. And vengeance will get you nowhere. I hope you remember that."

The black and gray tom looked up at the deputy, bewildered. "Of- of course. I didn't mean I would go after him, but at the time..." _Does Windpelt really think I would actually _kill _a cat? _

Windpelt's gaze softened. "Good. I just wanted to make sure. But you're right, the fox-heart deserved it then. You'll make a fine warrior, perhaps even leader, one day." He bent down and licked his son's head. "I have duties to attend to. I hope you get better soon." Windpelt smiled and left.

_Leader? Does he really want to make me deputy if- or when- he becomes leader? I don't want that!_ Shadepaw only wanted to be the best warrior he could be, but taking on responsibility for the entire clan- too much!

* * *

Shatterpelt coughed, his eyes clouding. "Shadepaw." He croaked. "I wanted to see you become a warrior. I'm sorry I can't do that."

"No!" Shadepaw cried, burying his nose in the thick-pelted tom's shoulder fur. "You can't die! Who will mentor me?"

The dying warrior smiled. "Ravenstar will find someone. I know you will become a great warrior some day- one of the best ShadowClan has to offer. I am proud of you." He closed his eyes for the last time.

"Shatterpelt!" The young tom pulled away, staring at his mentor's body in horror.

"Come away." Flamepelt murmured. "He hunts with StarClan now." The ginger she-cat nosed the apprentice away from Shatterpelt's body, which was already growing cold.

* * *

Did she really think he would come?

Why in StarClan's name would he, after what happened to his clan?

What if he was hurt?

What if one of her clanmates had _killed_ him?

But no matter what Breezepaw told herself, she still showed up at their usual spot, beside the lake at moonhigh, waiting for Shadepaw. He never came. Not the night after, either. Even five days later, when she came, half-heartedly the day after receiving her warrior name, Breezecloud, he still didn't come. There wasn't even a stale trace of his scent.

She didn't sleep well after that.

* * *

Ravenstar had taken over Shadepaw's training for a week, before deciding the tom was in no need of further training. To his dismay, she once muttered while on patrol with him, "Need to groom him for leadership." It seemed his father and leader were having similar thoughts on Shadepaw's future.

After their week of training together, she decided it was time to promote him to warrior status. The ceremony was quick, and Ravenstar had mentioned something about how proud Shatterpelt would be of his apprentice, and that she gave him his name in honor of the late warrior, but Shadepaw- or now, Shadepelt- only felt remorse rather than pride in his new name. Did she think it made anything better?

* * *

To everyone's amazement, it had only been two and a half moons since Breezecloud's ceremony until she became mentor to Spiderpaw. He was energetic, but learned fast and she taught him well. He was quickly becoming one of the best hunters in the clan, thanks to the careful mentoring of Breezecloud. Many cats talked about her, not whispering rude and cruel things, but pondering where'd she go in life. "She's a great mentor, for one so young." Many would say. "Breezecloud'll make a wonderful mother to kits someday. Pretty thing like her, finding a tom won't be a problem!" Some experienced queens would chuckle. A few might even declare, "Wouldn't be surprised to see her as deputy, once she's a bit older!"

Breezecloud would only give her chest a few embarrassed licks and modestly stammer about just trying to work as hard as she could.

Really, all she wanted was to see her friend again.

* * *

It had been almost a year since they had last spoken.

There was always something; one of them would end up at the Gathering and the other wouldn't, Spiderpaw was sick with whitecough one moon, Shadepelt was busy patching up the elders den.

This time, however, they both ended up on the island under the full-moon truce.

Breezecloud sat alone, she usually did. She may have been somewhat popular, but it wasn't like she had friends, other than Shadepelt. She wasn't even sure whether he still considered her a friend. Breezecloud, on the other hand, never forgot how he comforted her, or the nights they would meet and play as apprentices.

Shadepelt missed Breezecloud, despite her uncertainty. He didn't blame _her_ for Shatterpelt's death, and while he may not like RiverClan much anymore, he still longed to see her. A few nights he even dreamed of her, and recently his heart felt empty with out Breezecloud running beside him. He chatted with a WindClan tom, exchanging some friendly words, but he was mostly quiet.

Until he saw her.

A few elders, grumbling about pebbles under their paws, had gotten up and shuffled off to find a more comfortable resting place. That was when he caught a glimpse of her thick, now fully grown out, gray-and-white pelt. She had certainly matured, she was taller, less lanky but still slim. He caught her glance, and she started, pelt ruffling. Her deep blue eyes were just the same, exactly like he remembered. He loved those eyes.

Wait.

What?

Shadepelt blinked, multiple times. His head was spinning. _Do I...?_ He couldn't finish the thought. Being good friends with Breezepaw-though, her name probably didn't end in _paw_ anymore- was one thing. But... loving her? It wasn't that the thought was... bad, so to speak. It was just- strange. He was starting to see her in a whole new way. Breezepaw wasn't the same young apprentice she had been. She was fully grown, and beautiful. How could he not have seen it before?

She was still staring at him, her gaze unreadable.

Then she stood and padded over to him. "Er... Shadepaw?"

Shadepelt nervously let out a purr. "It's Shadepelt now, frog-brain. I'm guessing you have a warrior name now, too?"

She smiled. "Breezecloud. Ah, how have you been?"

Shadepelt laughed. "Oh, come on, you furrball. You don't have to act like I'm such a stranger. We're still friends, aren't we?"

Breezecloud seemed to brighten a bit. "I just thought- never mind. It doesn't matter. I have an apprentice now!" She grinned, flicking her tail towards the pale brown tom. "Spiderpaw's a quick learner."

"I bet you're a great mentor." Shadepelt nudged her with his shoulder. "If he's anything like you, he'll do great."

"Thanks, you old badger." Breezecloud flicked him with her furry tail.

Shadepelt glanced around. No one was paying any attention to them. "I know its been awhile, but do you want to meet at moon-high again, usual place?"

"I remember the first time you asked me that," Breezecloud murmured, before smiling. "Of course I'll go."

Without a care in the world, or a thought about the warrior code, the two friends reunited.

* * *

So they met.

And again.

And countless times afterwards.

Breezecloud couldn't get Shadepelt out of her head. The black and gray tom kept popping up in her thoughts, whenever she patrolled the border separating their clans, whenever she went hunting, even when she practiced battle moves with Spiderpaw. Some days she would find herself gazing across the border, longing to see Shadepelt. She only felt at peace when she spent nights out with Shadepelt. It got harder to get out at times, now it was only every other few days.

It was the quarter moon when he told her.

"Shadepelt!"

The tom looked up to see Breezecloud running towards him. She rubbed her head along his. "Breezecloud." He purred. She pulled away, her eyes narrowed slightly. "You look tired. Maybe you should go home and sleep."

"No- I'm fine." Breezecloud tilted her head. "Stressed? I know its been harder ever since Windstar made you his deputy."

"No, no. I mean, sure, its rough, he expects a lot from me, but no."

With a sigh, the she-cat sat. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong."

Shadepelt looked away. "I-its not that anythings necessarily wrong... I just, I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"A-are you happy? I mean, with things how they are?"

"What are you getting at, Shadepelt?"

He met her eyes, clearly embarrassed. "Breezecloud. I-I love you."

Breezecloud's eyes softened and she smiled. "Oh, Shadepelt. I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of a short chapter, apologies for that along with the fact that I haven't updated a while. I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow hopefully. This story only has a couple more left I think. However the sequel is already being planned and will continue right when this one ends!**

* * *

_Oh, Shadepelt, I love you too_.

What a fool she had been. Breezecloud gazed numbly up at Nightstar as his voice echoed throughout camp, only catching the most significant piece of his speech.

"Breezecloud shall be RiverClan's new deputy."

_Oh, Shadepelt, I love you too._

The words continuously echoed through her mind. Falconflight had passed from a bought of green cough. Now she was to be the next deputy.

_Shadepelt, I love you too._

It only made if worse that Shadestar had succeeded Windstar only two moons ago. The ShadowClan leader, along with many of his clan, had been killed by wolves. ThunderClan and RiverClan had both raced to ShadowClan's aid when a large pack of the huge, ferocious canines had attacked the clan's camp. They had not been like other dogs; they answered to no one but their own and only ran when it was certain they had no chance of winning. The beasts had been hungry, and their hunger had driven them to fight the cats. Breezecloud would never forget the snap of their slavering fangs or the eerie howls that split the sky. Nor could she forget the sight of Windstar being eaten alive by two of the starved and maddened wolves. It haunted her, and many others, the chilling death that ShadowClan's leader had faced.

_I love you too._

Why, oh why had she uttered those words? Of course, they were true, she loved Shadestar and always would. But when she became leader- oh, she knew it would happen- they were in trouble. Nightstar was old, weakened, and feverish. Each day his strength seeped away, and he begin to seem confused, as though he did not know where he was or what he was doing.

_I love you._

Because of her honest reply, they were both doomed.

* * *

Shadestar prowled through the pine forest alone. He was a strong, full grown tom by now. Muscles rippled beneath his black and gray pelt, the patches of black standing out more than they had when he was younger. The leader was restless, he longed to see Breezecloud. Though it would not be until tomorrow night that he would see her kind, lovely face again.

He raised his head slightly, opening his mouth as he scented the air. Shadestar perked his ears, angling them around. It was quiet. Too quiet. Something here was wrong. It couldn't be the wolves again, could it?

No, there was none of their strong scent about. They wouldn't be skulking about in the undergrowth, either, as was whoever was just ahead-

A yowl erupted, as a cat launched themselves from the bushes, followed by four others. A mottled brown Tom landed just pawsteps away from Shadestar. He grinned, and flicked his tail in both directions, signaling to the cats behind him. They surrounded Shadestar, who growled, eyes darting to each cat.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shadestar himself. We were hoping to find a foolish apprentice or even the medicine cat, but this idiot stumbled right into our paws instead. How wonderful." The brown tom chuckled.

"ThunderClan." Shadestar spat. "Cowardly, sneaking rogues is more like it! How dare you sneak about on my territory, with intent to harm us! Many of our cats are still recovering from the wolf attack, and you-"

The ThunderClan tom smirked. "So, weak as ever, I see. Pity. lets see how ShadowClan does without their high-and-mighty leader."

Shadestar glanced around. He had no choice. He was a good warrior, sure, but outnumbered five to one? He didn't stand a chance.

The ShadowClan leader raised his chin, an air of defiance in his tone despite his agreeing words. "Fine, I will go with you. But mark my words, you won't be let off for this, I can assure you that."

The intruders only laughed.

* * *

Leafstar looked up, ginger pelt ruffled in confusion as the five ThunderClan cats marched Shadestar into camp, who was looking downright furious.

"Look at the prey we caught!" Hawkclaw boasted, sneering at the ShadowClan tom.

"You should've heard him squeak when we pounced!" Added Applebloom.

Leafstar's blue eyes sparked as she studied the group. "Why did you bring Shadestar here? Surely, he has no business in ThunderClan's camp."

"We can use him to get ransom!" Declared Hawkclaw. "ShadowClan will have to give us a portion of their land to see their leader safely returned!"

Leafstar leaped down from the rock she had been sunning herself on with a rage in her eyes. "What were you thinking? You weren't, that's the problem! Do you want a full-fledged war between the clans, when even we are still recovering from the wolves? You should have never gone to ShadowClan territory!"

Hawkclaw's eyes widened. "I-I- I was only thinking of what was best for the clan-"

"Yet you did what could only destroy us! I am disappointed in you, Hawkclaw, and you, Applebloom, and the rest of you as well!" Leafstar snapped her furious gaze at the other three cats milling about nervously behind Shadestar.

Shadestar was, while irritated and angry, quite enjoying watching Leafstar inflict her wrath upon her idiotic warriors. Her glare softened as she met Shadestar's eyes. "I apologise for the irrational behaviour of my warriors. I did not want this. Please know that ThunderClan still supports you, and that I mean no harm to you."

Shadestar nodded. "Thank you. Now, if you are quite through with your kit-like game of kidnapping, I will return to my clan. I forgive you, Leafstar."

With that, he turned and walked straight back the way he came, head and tail held high.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello Again! Breezecloud now goes on to become RiverClan's leader. I think there's only two chapters or so left for this story. But as said in the previous chapter, I'll be starting the sequel right after this one ends! **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Breezecloud crouched over Nightstar's body, her tail twitching with panic. "Nightstar, no! I'm not ready! I haven't even been deputy for a moon!"

The dying black Tom coughed, then smiled slightly. "Nonsense, Breezecloud, you are the most capable cat I can think of to lead RiverClan." Despite the rasp in his voice, Nightstar spoke clearly and with calmness. "My time has come. StarClan is waiting for me."

Breezecloud's head swam with uncertainty and confusion. This was all happening far too fast. She didn't want leadership of the clan. The thought of all the clans needs and hopes and survival and everything weighing on her shoulders made her want to vomit. She didn't want to. But she would, if that was her dying leader's wish.

"You never did meet your father, did you?" Nightstar mused, his chin resting on the ground.

Breezecloud blinked in surprise. He was right, but she didn't understand why he was bringing this up. Her youth was a touchy subject, Shadestar could vouch for that. But her father was some sort of taboo. Her mother never spoke of him, only giving her a sad look when she inquired. Some cats had teased her about it, until she lashed out and tore another kit's ear.

"I would like to be able to say after all this time that it was me. You are like the daughter I never had, but would've been proud to raise. I had proposed this to Frostwhisker, for the sake of her and her and her kits, so that no one would suspect anything. But she was too proud, I think it may have been her lame leg that made her want to prove she was still strong. And she certainly was, as are you. I believe in you, Breezecloud. Lead my clan well." With his little speech, Nightstar's eyes begin to close.

Breezecloud wanted to protest again, to cry out in anguish, but she swallowed back her fears, at least for the time being. "Travel to StarClan safely, and may the fish leap into your paws and that you may run like the wind again." It was an old farewell amongst RiverClan, that she whispered to Nightstar, touching her nose to his ear.

His breathing had stopped. Breezecloud tried to fight back tears, but some escaped. He had told her he would've been proud to be her father. The one cat that seemed to want her as a daughter in this world was dead. Whatever mange pelt it was that left her mother, he was no father of hers.

She drew a paw acrid her face, wiping the remaining tears that strayed on her muzzle. Breezecloud lifted her head, and slowly padded out of Nightstar's den. Bramblesnow sat outside with her apprentice, Swallowpaw. The light brown tabby met Breezecloud's gaze with sadness in her pale blue eyes. "He's gone to StarClan, hasn't he?" Breezecloud nodded numbly.

"We must go to the Moonpool tonight, and the sun is already setting. It would be best if we left in a few minutes." The medicine cat tried to sound strong, but her voice shook. "I'll bring his body out."

Breezecloud glanced about camp. No patrols had gone out today, and most cats were milling about or whispering urgently. They all knew what had been happening to Nightstar, and without a call they begin to converge together mournfully.

Bramblesnow pulled the already cold body of their dead leader out from his den, holding him by the scruff. A few cats wailed sadly, but others only closed their eyes, silently praying to StarClan.

She laid his body in the middle of camp, and cats, one or two at a time, came forth, pressing their muzzles to his cold fur and whispering softly.

Minnowsplash came up to Breezecloud, touching her tail to her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked gently.

Minnowsplash was the only real friend Breezecloud had, aside from Shadestar. She had the respect of everyone in RiverClan, but hardly more than that. Minnowsplash, on the other hand, made friends easily, and went out of her way to befriend Breezecloud.

"I'm okay, I guess. I'll have to leave to the Moonpool. Soon." Breezecloud's voice was heavy and strained, and her tail dropped to the ground.

"It's okay. I'll let them know. Go ahead." The black she-cat turned and made her way towards the other cats, and Bramblesnow approached her again. "Are you ready?" Breezecloud nodded numbly.

The two she cats departed, making their way along the lake side. As they reached ShadowClan territory, a call stopped them.

Shadestar, flanked by two other warriors, padded up. He did not look wary, but Breezecloud could tell he was fighting to keep himself from expressing too much emotion. "Greetings, Breezecloud, Bramblesnow. Where are you headed?"

The answer was obvious, and Bramblesnow stated bluntly, "To the Moonpool, so that Breezecloud may receive her nine lives. Nightstar is dead."

Shadestar frowned. "I'm sorry. You have my deepest regrets. ShadowClan has not forgotten how Nightstar brought RiverClan to aid us in battle. Travel well." His expression was sorrowful, but the only sense it made was to Breezecloud. They both knew they were doomed.

* * *

The moon was now shining overhead, casting light into the shimmering pool that lay before Breezecloud and Bramblesnow. "Welcome to the Moonpool. It is time." Bramblesnow mewed quietly. "Step forward and drink from the pool."

Breezecloud, trembling, moved closer and crouched down. She lapped up a few droplets of the clear water, and gasped. An icy cold rush spread from her nose to tail tip, making it feel like she had been buried in snow.

Breezecloud blinked, and found herself standing in an empty clearing of a forest. "This must be StarClan." she murmured, looking around.

The next thing she saw was stars spiraling down from the sky and taking the shape of cats. The starry warriors formed a wide line that faced Breezecloud. A single cat padded forward from the warriors.

"Frostwhisker!" Breezecloud's eyes widened.

The white-furred queen smiled. "Hello, little one. Welcome to StarClan."

Breezecloud purred. "I'm not so little anymore."

"Indeed." Frostwhisker chuckled. She looked so much healthier; her pelt was full and clean, and her leg was no longer injured. "It is time for you to receive your nine lives."

Frostwhisker stepped closer. "With this life, I give you a mothers' love. Use it to feel compassion for your clan as if they were all your own kin, and to know the strength of a defensive mother." Her mother pressed her muzzle to Breezecloud's.

Breezecloud wanted to recoil from her touch immediately, but her was were stuck in place. She hadn't been prepared for the fierce rush that coursed through her. She had expected mother's love to be gentle, but it felt like fire, burning and passionate. She would take on a horde of badgers if it meant defending someone she loved. She could feel the anguish of a grieving mother rush through her, and the fury of an angry one.

The life left her gasping for breath, and Frostwhisker stepped back. Her eyes glowed. "Do you understand now?"

Breezecloud knew what she meant. That when Frostwhisker had made her scramble up the rock first, it was because of her burning love for her child. "I do." She murmured softly. Her mother smiled and turned away, joining the ranks of StarClan again.

A different cat took Frostwhisker's place. This gray she-cat's pelt almost looked blue in the moonlight. She held her head high with the pride and dignity of a great leader.

"My name is Bluestar. I once led ThunderClan, and now I shall help you to lead your clan."

Breezecloud opened her mouth to speak, but Bluestar shook her head. With a blink, she closed her jaws.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. As a leader, it is your duty to be loyal to your clan above all else. Even if that means sacrificing who or what you love."

When Bluestar touched her muzzle to Breezecloud's, she saw images playing through her head.

Bluestar, when she was young, leading three kits through thick snow to a river. One kit collapsed. She watched as Bluestar cried in anguish, unable to revive her freezing kit. She continued on, meeting a large tom at the riverside. She passed her remaining two kits over to him. The tom gave her a sorrowful glance, though it was full of love. The kits cried for their mother as Bluestar turned and left.

Breezecloud shook her head suddenly, the images clearing. Bluestar looked at her grimly before turning away.

She was replaced by Nightstar. "So we meet again." The previous leader smiled. "With this life, I give you justice. Use it to know right from wrong, and to fairly deal with troublemakers."

Nightstar touched his muzzle to hers. Breezecloud felt a sense of strange calm, as though she knew the solution to any problem, and she could deal with a situation logically.

However, as soon as he pulled away, she felt her stress return. How would she use justice to deal with Shadestar?

Nightstar dipped his head and backed away. Another dark gray tom stepped forward.

"Do you know me, Breezecloud?"

Breezecloud studied the tom. He had kind, blue eyes, and a long, thick pelt. The tom looked strong, and he looked like he carried himself with determination. She felt that she should know him, but she had no idea who he was.

He chuckled. "My name is Graywind. I am your father."

Breezecloud's eyes widened. "My... father?"

Graywind's eyes shown. "Yes. Not many had known that Frostwhisker and I were mates, but I loved her more than anything. I was once a RiverClan warrior as well, but I died in a battle with WindClan two moons before you were born. I've been watching over you, and I'm so proud of you, Breezecloud." His gaze was soft with love and affection.

She was at loss for words. All this time, she had believed her father was some coward that had left her mother, a rogue or loner or some cat from another clan. But her father, Graywind, had been a brave RiverClan warrior after all.

Her father gently pressed his muzzle to hers. "I give you a life for courage. Use it in battle, to have the bravery to lead your clan, to face difficulties in life... and to love those that others would have you not." His last words were whispered, as though he telling her that he accepted her love for Shadestar.

Suddenly Breezecloud felt as though she had the strength of a lion, able to charge into a battle against a hundred warriors, or run through the darkest forests. Or even, continue with loving Shadestar and feel no shame. When she opened her eyes, she saw him smile and nod. "Thank you." She whispered softly. Graywind licked her forehead and padded away.

Four more cats approached and four more lives were received. There was Wrenfoot, who have her a life of endurance, Dapplepool, who gave a life for wisdom, Smokekit, who gave her good judgement, and Jayflight, who gave Breezecloud a life to live by the Warrior Code.

All of the lives seemed to hold a secret message: turn away from your love. It is not approved of. Only Graywind, who told her to have courage, and her mother, who did not seem to have hinted at anything, said otherwise. Breezecloud was panting, exhausted by her lives. And there was still one more to receive.

Falconflight faced her, the last of StarClan that would give her a life. "With this life, I give you determination. I did not have the determination to stand up to others when I was deputy, but if I had, I may have been able to prevent some of Nightstar's actions that were... possibly dangerous to the clan. Always have the determination to do what you think is right, not what others would force upon you." Falconflight touched muzzles with Breeecloud, and she felt the sensation of her final life flow through her. She felt like she had the strength to climb a mountain, the will to fight any enemy, no matter how daunting. Breezecloud knew she would have to be determined if she were to lead her clan well. The feeling faded away, and Falconflight held her gaze for a moment before speaking again. "From now on, you shall be known as Breezestar."

The ranks of StarClan threw their heads back as they called her name. "Breezestar! Breezestar!"

With a gasp, Breezestar awoke. Bramblesnow sat next to her, her expression unreadable. "You received your nine lives, yes?"

Breezestar nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"StarClan felt... wary." She said carefully. "They know something. Why don't you tell me what was troubling them, and what always seems to be troubling you?"

Breezestar froze. Oh, StarClan. I can't lie to Bramblesnow.

"I..."

"Well, out with it." Bramblesnow snapped. "You've kept some secret long enough. It's time you let someone in."

Breezestar dropped her gaze. "I- I'm in love with Shadestar. We've been mates for moons."

She excepted Bramblesnow to flinch away, hiss, or spit insults at her, but her expression only softened. "Oh, Breezestar." The medicine cat said softly. "You poor, poor, thing."


	7. Chapter 7

Breezestar looked at Bramblesnow with a mixture of surprise and uncertainty. "You aren't... mad?"

Bramblesnow sighed. "How could I be? I know how wonderful and terrible love can be. Did you think that because I was a medicine cat that I have never loved?"

"I..." Breezestar didn't know how to respond to that. No, it had never crossed her mind, but it still came as a surprise to her.

Bramblesnow closed her eyes. "And a terrible love it was. You see, I was in love with a WindClan warrior... we used to meet almost every night, under the pretense that I preferred to pick herbs under the moonlight."

"And what happened?" Breezestar almost didn't know if asking was a good idea.

"He died." She whispered. "In a battle with WindClan, the same that killed your father. And yes, I did know, for Frostwhisker and I had been good friends and when he was killed she shared her grief with me."

"I'm sorry." Breezestar murmured. "That is terrible."

"You can't keep meeting Shadestar," Bramblesnow said softly. "The pain of a love that shouldn't be is unbearable. If someone finds out, you are both doomed."

"I know." Whispered Breezestar. "Oh, I know. But I love him too much to leave him."

"I figured. At least I tried. Come on, lets go home. You have a clan waiting."

* * *

Shadestar crept carefully out from his den and exited camp. Jaysong, who was guarding the camp entrance, smiled as he padded by. "Oh, Shadestar!" She purred. "Where are you headed at this time of night? You never know what could be lurking about out there!"

Shadestar glanced back. "Can't sleep. Going out to hunt."

"At least let me come with you!" Jaysong moved closer, her green eyes sparkling.

_Oh, Jaysong. You ar__e a pretty cat, but I would never love you_.

"No. Leave me alone. Some other time, maybe." He stalked away, ignoring the hurt in her eyes.

* * *

_Something isn't right. I need to find out what. Maybe I can help ease his stress_! Jaysong followed him silently, watching the large tom as he quickly padded through the forest.

More than once, she caught the fresh scent of mouse or squirrel, but Shadestar ignored it and continued on. _Why isn't he hunting? And why is he going to the RiverClan border? There's nothing that way._

Shadestar seemed to speed up, then stopped as he left the cover of trees and came to the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Jaysong ducked behind a clump of ferns, and watched in horror as a she-cat bounded up to meet him. Shadestar rubbed his head against hers and the pair twined their tails. _No! This can't be! Wait... who is that? It can't be- Breezestar! Those dirty, stinking traitors! How could he?_

Jaysong narrowed her eyes, feeling fury rise up within her.

_Well, if I can't have him, I'll make sure they both pay._

* * *

Breezestar led RiverClan across the fallen log that crossed over to the island where the Gathering was held. For tonight, it was the full moon, and all four clans would be gathering under a truce to meet.

Her cats dispersed amongst the WindClan and ShadowClan cats, as ThunderClan had not yet arrived. However, there seemed to be an air of tension. _Does everyone have something against each other? How much happened this moon?_

Shadestar and Gorsetail were both perched in the tree where leaders would make their announcements. _Quailstar must have died as well. She was fairly old._

Breezestar dug her claws into the tree, and as she climbed nimbly up, she recalled the night she snuck out and climbed trees with Shadestar. They had both been just apprentices then.

"Greetings, Breezecloud." Gorsetail dipped his head. "Quailstar passed on quietly in her sleep, and I have received my nine lives from StarClan. Did Nightstar pass on as well?"

"Yes." Breezestar nodded. "I am Breezestar now."

"Two new leaders." Murmured Gorsestar. "I'm sure we can learn well from each other."

"Of course." Breezestar smiled. _Peace between our clans would be nice. It seems that is what he is suggesting._

"Hello," grumbled Shadestar, not meeting Breezestar's eyes. She nodded to him and said nothing. Gorsestar looked from one leader to the other and shrugged. _He probably thinks we fought or something._

Finally, ThunderClan entered the island. Blizzardpelt hauled himself up the tree. He looked at Gorsestar and Breezestar. "Both of you too, huh?"

_Three new leaders? Great StarClan!_

Shadestar glared at Blizzardstar and edged away from from the large white tom. Blizzardstar flicked his ears.

Seeing as Shadestar was now the most senior leader, he raised his voice. "Let the Gathering begin!" He gave a quick glance at Blizzardstar. "Would you like to speak first?"

ThunderClan's leader nodded curtly. "Thank you. ThunderClan is well, we have a new litter of kits in the nursery. Soon Brackenpaw and Blazepaw will be made warriors. That is all."

Gorsestar spoke next. "Prey is running well in WindClan. Quailstar has gone to hunt with StarClan, and Flametail is my new deputy. That's all I have to report."

Breezecloud pushed down her nerves and raised her head. "Nightstar died from fever, but no one else has fallen ill from what he caught. Minnowsplash is my deputy. That's all."

Shadestar opened his mouth to speak, but a yowl interrupted him.

"Stop!"

The leaders all started with surprise and looked down at the ShadowClan warrior who spoke. "My name is Jaysong. I am speaking to tell you of two traitors to the clans!"

At once, murmurings and whispers broke out.

Jaysong glared up at Shadestar. "Shadestar and Breezestar. They are mates! Yes, RiverClan and ShadowClan's leaders have turned their backs on the Warrior Code and chose to love each other!"

Angry cries and hisses rose from the gathered clans. Gorsestar cast Breezestar a horrified look. Blizzardstar hissed at Shadestar.

_Oh, StarClan, no!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Alright, folks, its the final chapter! This has been a pretty short story, so I apologize. However, I might be able to get the first chapter to the sequel done today as well. Thanks to all of you who have followed or favorited or reviewed my story. It means a lot to me!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Traitors!"

"How could they!"

"Mange-pelts!"

Breezestar and Shadestar were both frozen with terror. _No… no! I'm such a idiot! How could I think that no one would ever find out about Breezestar. Jaysong… she must have followed me that night!_

He pressed himself closer to Breezestar, who was trembling. "I knew we were doomed." She whispered.

Blizzardstar raised his voice above the din. "What shall we do with these fox-hearts?"

"Demote them!"

"Exile!"

There may have been a call of "Death!" from one overeager apprentice, though he was quickly silenced by a clanmate's tail.

Gorsestar looked almost sympathetic. "Why don't we vote?"

Blizzardstar nodded. "Very well. All for their exile, move to that side." He signalled with his tail to the left side of the island.

"Everyone who thinks they should stay move to this side." Gorsestar quickly added.

_They can't vote on our exile!_ Shadestar thought, a feeling of doom rising. Breezestar met his gaze with terror in her eyes.

Gorsestar moved over to the right side of the tree, while Blizzardstar quickly scooted over to the left. There were some cats, mostly ThunderClan, who moved immediately to the left. Others, a few from RiverClan and ShadowClan each, moved to right. Some were still in the center, muttering about which way they should go. WindClan seemed split, a few went to the left, and a few to the right.

The last of the cats were starting to break apart. Shadestar noted that almost all of ThunderClan, along with most of WindClan were in the left. There was a third of his clan, and a large cluster of RiverClan.

On the right, there were mainly ShadowClan and RiverClan, along with one or two of ThunderClan, and a few of WindClan.

The side for exile was obviously the larger one.

"No," breathed Breezestar.

Blizzardstar looked victorious. "Well, its obvious. You two are hereby banished from the clans, and never will you return.

A fury rose up in Shadestar. "You can't banish me from my own clan!" He snarled, flattening his ears and lashing his tail.

Blizzardstar smirked darkly. "See for yourself. A good number of you clan don't support you. Almost all of WindClan and ThunderClan want you gone. Do you want to fight against all the clans to maintain leadership?"

Shadestar glanced up at the moon. There were a few wisps of cloud that went across the moon, but otherwise it still shone clear. _Is StarClan itself divided over this?_

Finally, Breezestar raised her head. Her blue eyes sparked with anger. "We will go. But you are a coward, Blizzardstar, and your clan will suffer from your leadership." With those words she leapt down from the leader's tree. Shadestar gulped and followed.

"Wait!" Gorsestar called. "Remember that not all of us are against you. Maybe someday…"

Breezestar glanced back. "Thank you, Gorsestar. I will remember. But I doubt we will be back. It seems there are certain cats who disagree with your views."

Blizzardstar seemed to want to have the last word. "Also, seeing as you are no longer leaders, you must relinquish your names. From now on you will go back to being Breezecloud and Shadepelt."

Shadepelt hissed. "Gladly." He turned and started to pad away with Breezecloud at his side. A few cats came from the side that wanted him to stay. Minnowsplash and Bramblesnow looked at Breezecloud sadly. "I'm sorry." Murmured Bramblesnow.

"No 'I told you so'?" Muttered Breezecloud, but her voice was full of sorrow rather than anger.

"Breezecloud, I'm sorry. I wish it didn't end this way- I'll miss you." Minnowsplash laid her tail on Breezecloud's shoulder for a moment before turning away with Bramblesnow.

Then came Jaysong. "You can stay, you know." She whispered to Shadepelt. "If you just leave her. The rest of the clan agrees. You can keep leading us. You don't have to stay with her."

"And then what?" snarled Shadepelt. "I become your mate? Do you really think after all this, I would want to be with you, Jaysong? Look at what you've done to me! Do you think I'm such a coward that I would leave Breezecloud to be a rogue by herself? No. Goodbye, Jaysong. I hope you find someone who can tolerate your envy and hatred." Before she could say anything else, he turned away, and the pair padded away from their clans, and the only life they had ever known.

Shadepelt crossed the log first, with Breezecloud right behind him. They walked along the shore in silence, pelts brushing. Suddenly Breezecloud grinned. "Just because we aren't leaders or clan cats anymore doesn't mean we have to act like slow slugs. Race you to the end of the territory!"

With that, she took off, racing along the sandy beach. Shadepelt laughed and bounded after her.

Together the pair raced away from the lake, and along the stream that separated WindClan and ThunderClan. They didn't stop running until the scent of the clans was gone.

Outside of the territory, there was a wide meadow with clumps of soft, tall grasses. They flattened down one spot, and settled down to sleep.

Shadepelt was curled around his mate. He gazed into her soft blue eyes. "Breezecloud, I love you." He whispered softly.

And just like moons ago, she answered without hesitation. "Shadepelt, I love you too." She licked his ear before laying her head down on her paws.

Shadepelt buried his muzzle in her soft pelt. _Maybe we aren't clan cats anymore. But we'll always be warriors. And now we can be happy together. Without the clans._

Together under the full moon, the two cats fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, the sequel is going to posted shortly. Actually just a few minutes after this chapter. It's called Ever's Rise.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing! And again, thank you all again for reading!**

**Lolkat123 out~**


End file.
